Gotta let it Happen
by LastTimelordChild
Summary: And the salt in these wounds isn't burning anymore like it uses to, it's not that I don't feel the pain, it's just that I'm not afraid of hurting anymore.


_**Hello everyone this is my submission for the Pro- Bending Circuit. For round three we were ask to write about out OTP of either the LOK fandom or ATLA fandom. At the moment my obsession is the silver fox Lin Bei Fong and the hot head Mako. This is not my first fanfiction regarding them in a romantic sense and this is defiantly not going to be the last! I hope you all enjoy!**_

_**Promts: Terrific, Northern Water Tribe, and Last Hope by Paramore. **_

_**I am the Earth bender for my team, meaning that I need to write my OTP in a competition. However, not in a traditional competition, what I am trying to say is that the competition that they are going to go through is going to be one of emotions. (I hope that's all right) And that is what I intend to do! :) I'M SO SORRY FOR ALL THE MISTAKES THAT I AM SURE YOU WILL FIND, I DIDN'T HAVE TIME TO READ IT OVER! SO I'M SO SORRY IF THIS IS REALLY BAD!**_

The festival being thrown in the Northern Water Tribe in honor of the engagement of Avatar Korra and Asami Sato, was a very joyous event.

However, there were two individuals that were on the edge, nerves making them like hesitant to meet up with the whole gang.

"Mako, do you still want to tell everyone about us?" Lin, expecting a negative response, moved away from the man in question. Ready to pretend that they were just co-workers. But a hand reached out for hers entangling their fingers together. A puff of air floated from her mouth as she gasped in surprise. The same hand pulled her closer and then let her go. A look of confusion crossed over her scared face, all the while a strong arm wrapped around her waist and cold chapped lips pressed against her temple.

She thought that when he did that in public she would have gotten used to it, but even then a blush formed on her high cheek bones and a look of panic would light up in her startling green eyes, but as soon as the emotions came they were killed off by the strong body pressed against her. Giving her a sense of calm.

"Yes, I still want to do this. I'm tired of hiding what we are. Please Lin, don't back out now." His voice was pleading and she could feel his breath ghosting across her cheek as he rested his forehead against the side of her own head. She reached up and turned to face the young man. The people walking passed them paid no attention. Moving her head she looked up and stole a kiss that had Mako hum with contentment.

"I would never back down…" She took a deep breath and looked around. Korra had some things planned for her friends, so everybody was going to be there. Giving Lin and Mako a chance to finally, after many months, tell their friends that they were together.

He nodded with a look of determination and they started to walk through the festival, the cold winter air sending shivers down their spines.

When they caught sight of the gang, whom were standing all together chatting away, they stopped and looked at one another. Taking courage in the simple act of holding hands they both started to make their way closer to their friends.

Lin caught Tenzin's eyes and at that same moment she let go of Mako's hand, panic was starting to rise in her. Moving passed him, she tried to make as much space between her and the Fire Bender as possible. She tried to ignore the look of pure hurt that morphed Mako's hansom features into a frown as she gave a small wave to the older man.

"Lin! Mako! I'm so glad you two made it! We were starting to worry thinking that you weren't going to make it!" The Avatar herself let go of her lover's hand and moved to embrace the Earth Bender. Lin stiffen under the sudden show of affection, but soon let a small smile form on her face as she returned the action. A presence made itself known very close behind her and her heart stopped.

"Mako!" Korra laughed. After letting go of the Chief she did the same thing to the boy.

He too laughed returning the hug almost out of habit.

Lin turned away as she looked at the people before her, Tenzin, Asami, and Bolin all chatting away.

Was she really ready to tell them all that she was falling in love with Mako? Was she ready to finally take the chance? For all she knew, Mako would do the same thing Tenzin did and leave her for a younger girl. The simple thought had her seething with anger, not at the man who she cared for, but at herself for acting so blindly when it came to Mako, but ever since she was with him, it was like he lit a small spark in her, and with every single day that she stayed with him, it started to grow even brighter.

Maybe if she just let it happen, then it would all turn out for the better.

She was falling for her Detective and she couldn't stop it. The pain of the past was not forgotten, but now she wasn't going to be afraid of it. She deserved to be happy.

And just as she was starting to move closer to Mako, Korra draped a hand over her shoulders pulling her away. Stealing a glance at the young man she saw that the look of hurt was still on his face.

"Alright, I thought of a fun idea for a little game that I want us to play." Everyone showed interest and asked for the Water Bender to further explain. The annoyance on Lin's face at the sudden force of movement was evident on how tense her shoulders were, Korra slowly moved away giving an apologetic smile.

She was glad now to be free, but when she looked around she noticed that Mako had tried his best to stay as far away from her as possible. Lin knew why he was doing that, he thought that in making sure that they weren't even standing next to each other he was making Lin feel better, but it was having the opposite effect. Her heat was breaking, but the dull pain in her chest was forgotten. She was going to make sure that everyone knew that Mako were together, it was what he wanted.

"I always thought that this would be fun, so why not have a three legged race?" Korra pulled Lin out of her train of thought.

"That would be so much fun!" Bolin had chimed, he moved towards Korra and rested his elbow on her shoulder as she crossed her arms over her chest. The light of competition burning in both Ex-Pro Benders. Korra nodded in agreement.

"We should chose out partner!" Asami inquired.

Lin's eyes brighten as she took her chance, moving towards Mako she stomped lightly on the ground to make Bolin trip over earth that she had bent before him under the light snow.

Mako laughed at his little brother seeing all the snow that had stuck to his face, however his mind was pulled to another thing.

"Lin? What are you doing?" His voice was questioning as he felt the woman in question wrap herself around his arm. Her face was in a scowl as a shiver racked her body.

"I'm cold and you're the only one I can put up with right now." Some questions eyes were cast upon them, but this time, Lin didn't get scared away. She moved that much closer to Mako. The cold making her blushed cheeks all the more redder.

"Chief, when did you get all friendly with Mako?" Korra asked.

Raising an eyebrow towards the girl her face was a mask of annoyance, but inside she was trying not to stutter when the next words came out.

"A while back when we started dating. What of it?" She rested her head on Mako's shoulder who at this point was stun into silence just like the rest of the group.

"Wait… You and my brother are…" Bolin had gotten up giving them a strange look. He pointed both his index fingers at them then pulled back his hands to press the tips of his fingers together, still a look of confusion on his face.

Mako this time was the one to speak, and when she looked up at him, he had a huge smile on his face. "Yes, Lin and I are dating, have been for almost a year." He looked down at her for confirmation and she gave it to him in a form of a chaste kiss.

The silence was thick in the air, but the festival was still raging on.

Finally someone spoke. "I think you two make a terrific couple!" Asami clapped her hands together moving over to Korra and taking her hand. Placing a quick kiss on her cheek they both smiled at the couple in front of them.

"Yeah, now that I think about it, it only makes sense!" Korra laughed and saw the way Lin and Make looked at one another, it was the same way she would look at Asami.

Bolin laughed into the air with joy. He ran up to his brother wrapping his arms around both of them. "Oh this is great! I'm so happy for you guys!"

Lin was shocked at the acceptance from everyone, even when she met Tenzin's eyes once again she was given a small smile and a nod of approval.

"This is going to be terrific! I always wanted a sister!" Bolin was crying with joy now, and all Lin could do was roll her eyes. In a fit of annoyance she pulled away with him and when he moved to pull her back she just raised her arms and a wall of wet earth sprouted in front of her, blocking the young man from a further attack.

"Don't push it kid!" She snapped, but the smile on her face was bright making her look years younger.

She was didn't have to hide her feelings anymore, and that made her heart feel so light.

When she felt arms wrapped around her waist and pull her back against a strong chest she knew who it was and with a sigh of relief she looked around as everyone was starting to start the tree legged race. The whole scene was something strange, but they were like her family, and she wouldn't have it any other way.

"Do you think we can beat them?" Mako murmured into her hair.

"Oh yeah! Of course!" She said, a smirk playing on her full lips.

Her life was interesting at best, but she was happy that she was able to share it with the man she loved. It was something nice that she was starting to get used to.


End file.
